Una navidad tragica
by Nikk0
Summary: Es navidad ¿Podra Ranma confesarle sus sentimientos a Akane? ¿Y que sucedera cuando algo los separe... para siempre? Ultimo cap subido. TERMINADO
1. Chapter 1

Gente ¿Cómo esta? Espero que bien. Estoy buscando ampliar mis horizontes y bueno, hace poco que estoy volviendo a ver Ranma, esa serie que veía todas las tardes con mi viejo. Bueno, sin más, **EL FIC**

…

La navidad se acercaba y ya hacía tiempo que se festejaba porque… "las cosas buenas le llegan a todo el mundo". Todo estaba decorado y adornado para las fiestas que llenaban de alegría los corazones de las personas, pero no de todas

-"Otra navidad… otra que no pasare a su lado"- pensaba una chica mirando triste por la ventana

-¿Qué pasa Akane? ¿Estás triste porque pasaras otra navidad sola?-

-Cierra el pico Nabiki- dijo molesta y algo sonrojada

-Oye tranquila, además… deberías hacer algo para que Ranma te preste atención porque sino comenzara a fijarse en otras- dijo mientras salía

Luego de eso, Akane se quedo pensativa sobre cómo hacer que su prometido le preste atención, o que regalarle para estas fiestas

-"Ya lo tengo"-

…

-"Como hare para que se fije en mi"- pensaba un chico con una coleta

-Veo que otra vez estas pensando en tu prometida- dijo su padre

-"¿C-Como lo supo?"- pensó asustado

-Tranquilo hijo, algún día tendrás tu oportunidad-

-Yo no estaba pensando en ella viejo estúpido- dijo rojo y mientras empapaba a su padre convirtiéndolo en panda para luego salir corriendo

Al llegar al techo se sentó y miro hacia el horizonte, estaba triste por no poder confesar sus sentimientos hacia la persona más importante en su vida

-"Creo… creo que debería rendirme, después de todo ella prácticamente me odia y cuando las cosas comienzan bien, siempre terminan en una de nuestras peleas… Akane, si solo supieras cuanto te amo"- pensaba con resignación –"Un momento… ¿QUE LE REGALARE PARA ESTAS FIESTAS"- estaba alarmado porque no tenía idea de que regalarle

…

Ranma se encontraba viendo tienda tras tienda para ver si conseguía algo que le gustara a su prometida

-"No… no… no"- pensaba mientras revisaba las vitrinas

Pero se encontró con la persona mas inesperada

-"¿Akane? ¿Y qué hace ella aquí?"-

-"¿Ranma? ¿Qué estará haciendo"-

-¿Qué estás haciendo tu aquí? ¿Yo? Comprando algo para una persona especial- dijeron al unisonó

-"Ya tiene novio"- pensó Ranma bajando la mirada

-"Ya tiene novia"- pensó Akane bajando la mirada

-Bueno, espero que tengas suerte- dijo el chico mientras seguía camino

-Si, tu también- dijo imitando al otro solo que en una dirección opuesta

Akane no camino mucho hasta encontrar…

-"Aunque le guste otra, igual se lo diré y esto será perfecto"- pensó entrando a una tienda

…

Ranma, por su parte, caminaba triste por las calles

-"¿Por qué la descuide? Ahora ella seguro que esta con otro que SI le presta atención… Pero aun así debo decírselo, debo despojar de mi corazón esa carga que lo hace tan pesado"- pensaba decidido –"Pero… ¿Qué le re…? ESO ES PERFECTO"- pensó mientras su semblante pasaba a uno alegre

…

Bueno he aquí el 1er capitulo, espero que les haya gustado

Se despide

Nikk0


	2. Chapter 2

Hola gente ¿Cómo esta? Espero que bien, bueno aquí les traigo el 2do capitulo del fic. Ahora si lo que importa **EL FIC**

…

-"Esto seguro que le gustara"- pensaba el chico de la trenza con una sonrisa en el rostro –"Bueno será mejor regresar a casa para guardar esto"-

Y sin más, se marcho del lugar

…

-"Estoy segura que le gustara"- pensaba emocionada Akane –"Pero… aunque le regale esto, jamás se fijara en mi"- algo la distrajo de sus tristes pensamientos –"Ahora lo recuerdo… debo preguntarle al Dr. Tofu si le gustaría pasar navidad con nosotros"-

Y así, se dirigió al consultorio

…

-"Allí nadie lo encontrara"-

-¿Qué le compraste a Akane, hijo?-

-AAAHHH ¡PAPA NO ME ASUSTES ASI!- le grito con la rabia impregnada en su rostro

-Está bien- dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa –Pero ahora si ¿Qué le compraste?- pregunto serio

-Nada especial, solo… ¡Oye!- dijo la última palabra molesto

Genma solo comenzó a reír ante la reacción de su hijo

-¿Puedes callarte?- le dijo fingiendo no estar enojado

-Está bien, convenceré al señor Tendo de ir todos, excepto ustedes dos, a festejar fuera-

-Papa…- pero antes de reclamarle algo, salió corriendo –"Bueno, supongo que esta noche será mi oportunidad de confesar mis sentimientos"- pensaba Ranma

…

Akane entro a la clínica y dejo sobre una silla un regalo que traía consigo

-Hola Dr.-

-Ah, hola Akane- le dijo con una sonrisa

-Mi familia quería saber si le gustaría pasar navidad con nosotros-

-Me encantaría, pero no puedo- le dijo retirando la sonrisa

-¿Pero por qué?- pregunto intrigada

-Porque siempre en las fiestas, hay alguno que otro accidente y yo debo ser quien los atienda-

-Ah, está bien-

-Dile a tu familia que gracias por la invitación y que tal vez sea el próximo año-

-Muy bien, adiós y felices fiestas- dijo despidiéndose del Dr.

-Adiós y también, felices fiestas-

-"¿Qué es esto? Seguro se lo olvido Akane, espero que se dé cuenta y vuelva"- pensó observando el regalo

…

Llego la noche y todos, o casi todos, salían a festejar

-Adiós Akane, cuida a Ranma y no "se porten mal"- le dijo Nabiki guiñándole un ojo

Akane solo se sonrojo mientras la miraba con furia

…

El 2do capitulo ¿Qué tal, eh? Espero que les haya gustado

Se despide

Nikk0


	3. Chapter 3

Hola gente ¿Cómo esta? Espero que bien, aquí les traigo otro capitulo del fic, espero que les guste. Ahora si lo que importa **EL FIC**

…

Tanto Ranma como Akane estaban tranquilos en distintos lugares de la casa, tratando de no crear sus clásicas peleas

-Akane ¿Puedes venir aquí?- dijo desde la sala –"Muy bien Ranma, esta es tu oportunidad"- pensaba mientras la esperaba paciente

-¿Qué sucede Ranma?- le dijo acercándose a el

-Akane… quiero confesarte algo-

-"Estoy segura que… me dirá quien es su novia"- pensaba triste mientras desviaba su mirada al suelo

-Tu sabes que estaba buscando un regalo para una persona muy especial y esa persona… eres tu- dijo mientras se sonrojaba

-"¿E-Escuche b-bien? ¿Dijo que era yo?"- pensaba todavía procesando lo dicho por su prometido –¿L-Lo d-dices de verdad?- pregunto esperanzada

-Así es, porque yo TE AMO-

Los ojos de Akane se iluminaron y lo único que pudo hacer fue lanzarse sobre él para besarlo apasionadamente mientras los corazones de ambos les latían a mil

-Yo también te amo- le dijo su prometida mientras rompía el beso por falta de aire

-Toma, esto es para ti- le dijo mientras le entregaba una pequeña caja

Al abrirla, le hiso entrega de un collar con un corazón que decía:

_**Este es mi corazón, el que siempre te pertenecerá, cuídalo por favor**_

-Ranma, es hermosos- le dijo mientras se lo colocaba

-Qué bueno que te gustara- dijo dedicándole una sonrisa

-Yo también tengo algo para ti, pero lo olvide en la consulta del Dr. Tofu- dijo bajando la mirada

-Oye- dijo mientras la tomaba con su mano del mentón –Tranquila, yo iré a buscarlo- dijo mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa

-Pero, es muy tarde ¿Y si te sucede algo?- dijo preocupada

-Tranquila, voy a estar bien- dijo mientras le daba otro beso –Vuelva enseguida-

-Ten cuidado- le dijo despidiéndose

…

Una silueta recorría velozmente los tejados de las casas hasta que descendió a tierra en la consulta de un medio

Ranma toco la puerta y allí apareció el Dr.

-Hola Ranma ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- pregunto con sonrisa

-Hola Dr., vengo a buscar un regalo que Akane se dejo aquí-

-Ah sí- dijo entrando para buscar el objeto –Aquí tienes- le dijo entregándoselo

-Gracias, y felices fiestas- le dijo desapareciendo de la vista de Tofu

…

Una vez que desapareció de la vista del Dr., el chico de la trenza abrió el regalo y dentro encontró una pulsera que tenia grabado:

_**La única persona que amé, amo y amaré, serás tú**_

Ranma, por alguna extraña razón, decidió optar por caminar en vez de ir saltando de techo en techo. Pero algo lo sorprendió

-¡Saotome, hoy será el día de tu derrota!- exclamo una voz conocida

Al mirar hacia atrás, diviso a…

-Kuno, ¿Que no puedes dejar de molestar ni por las fiestas?- pregunto molesto

-¡Cállate! Además, hoy será el día que librare a Akane y la chica del cabello de fuego de tu presencia, aunque para eso tenga que… matarte- dijo desenfundando una…

-¿Eso es una katana?- pregunto incrédulo

-Sí, este es mi 1er regalo de navidad y el 2do será ¡Tu muerte!- dijo abalanzándose sobre el chico de la trenza

Ranma evadía todos los ataques de Kuno con facilidad y de una forma simple, parecía que estaba jugando con él hasta que se canso y le dirigió una patada en el rostro, la cual lo dejo tendido en el suelo

-Lo vez Kuno, ni con un arma de verdad podrás ganarme- dijo mientras se daba vuelta y seguía su camino

En ese momento cometió su mayor error… se confió. Kuno aprovecho esto y con su katana atravesó el lado derecho del pecho de Ranma

-Te tengo, el confiarte fue tu perdición- dijo mientras retiraba el arma del cuerpo de su rival

-"No… no puede… no puede terminar así"- se decía mentalmente

Kuno se fue dejando a Ranma a su suerte

-"Tengo… tengo que ver a Akane una última vez"- acto seguido, con mucha dificultad, comenzó a caminar hacia el dojo Tendo

…

Una vez que llego, dificultosamente pudo llegar hacia el cuarto de su amor

-"Esta… está dormida"- pensó al verla y lentamente se acercó hacia su cama –"No la despertare para tratar de evitar algo que es inevitable"- en un último acto de fuerzas, se sentó en la cama apoyando la espalda contra la cabecera de la misma, acomodando la cabeza de su amor en su estomago a modo de almohada –Adiós… mi amor- fueron sus últimas palabras antes de que sus ojos se cerraran lentamente y su corazón dejara de latir

…

A la mañana siguiente, Akane despertaba lentamente y al observar a su prometido portando el regalo que le dio, sonrió

-Al parecer te gusto, ¿Verdad?- dijo pero no obtuvo respuesta –Ranma… Ranma despierta- dijo mientras lo sacudía, pero en un momento dado, el cuerpo del chico de la trenza cayó al suelo dejando ver una mancha de sangre en la cama y la herida en el pecho -¡RANMA, POR FAVOR, HABLAME!- pedía desesperadamente Akane mientras de sus ojos caían espesas lagrimas -¡DESPIERTA, DESPIERTA MALDICION!- decía sabiendo que no estaba durmiendo, sino que estaba… muerto

…

Habían pasado apenas 2 semanas y Akane estaba destrozada, nadie podía consolarla, y como hacerlo sabiendo que la persona a la que mas amaba, estaba muerta

-"No es justo, cuando al fin la persona a la que amo me corresponde, el destino me lo arrebata"- pensaba mientras lloraba en su cama –"Mi amor, si no podemos ser felices en esta vida… lo seremos en la otra"- y con esos pensamientos escribió una carta… su última carta. Luego se dirigió hacia un armario y de allí saco una navaja y lentamente la acerco hacia su cuello para terminar con su vida… para terminar con su sufrimiento

…

No paso mucho para que la encontraran, en el suelo, fría, pero a pesar de todo, con una sonrisa en el rostro, sonreía porque sabía que se encontraría con su amor.

En la carta decía:

_**Familia, yo no puedo seguir viviendo sin Ranma, él era el que me impulsaba a seguir, él era el que me daba fuerzas cuando yo ya no tenía más, él era el que me guiaba cuando yo me desviaba del camino, él era el que levantaba cuando yo caía, él era el que me ayudaba cuando yo desfallecía. Por todas estas razones y muchas más no puedo vivir sin él, por favor no lloren por mí porque yo los protegeré siempre, yo siempre estaré a su lado pero ahora debo partir, Ranma, mi amor, me está esperando. Mi último deseo es que yo descanse a la par de el**_

_**Con cariño Akane Tendo**_

Y así se cumplió el último deseo de ella. Su muerte fue dolorosa, mas no tanto porque sabían que ella nunca se apartaría de su lado, porque sabían que estaba en un buen lugar, porque sabían que Ranma y Akane por fin podrían ser felices por toda la eternidad

FIN

Que tal ¿Les gusto? ¿No? Bueno que se le va a hacer. Espero su opinión

Aclaración: los personajes que fueron utilizados en este Fic, no me pertenecen yo los utilizo con el único motivo de divertir sin ninguna remuneración economía a cambio

Se despide

Nikk0


End file.
